Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an auto-positioning structure for an upper cover of a network plug for automatically positioning the upper cover during a core wire assembly process and facilitating plug or unplug of the network plug.
Description of the Related Art
A network cable usually includes eight core wires internally. The network cable is configured to extend through a jacket to enter a network plug. The core wires are peeled and electrically connected to piercing terminals in the network plug. The network plug can be inserted into a network socket. Each piercing terminal contacts a corresponding terminal in the socket for transmitting signals through the core wires. Every two core wires of the eight core wires are twisted together to form four pairs of twisted core wires.
The mentioned network cable is assembled to a network plug as shown in FIG. 1. The network plug includes a base 1000 and an upper cover 1001 to form a plug main body. The base 1000 has a plug head 1002 and a tilted spring sheet 1003 disposed on the plug head 1002 for assemble or disassemble the network plug. A portion of the network cable 1004 is inserted into the network plug, and the peeled core wires are electrically connected to the piercing terminals and positioned therein.
The upper cover 1001 is pivoted to the base 1000 at a pivot portion, and the upper cover 1001 can be lifted or closed with respect to the pivot portion. The upper cover 1001 must be lifted as shown in FIG. 1 when the network cable 1004 is assembled. Since the upper cover 1001 is pivoted to the base 1000, the lifted upper cover 1001 may rotate back to its original position when no support force exerts. An operator must hold the upper cover 1001 with one hand and assemble the network cable to the network plug with the other hand. It is thus inconvenient and takes much time. The tilted spring sheet 1003 is thinner and not easily pressed by a thicker finger of the operator. On the other hand, the network plug is often used in a device having a crowded layout, and pressing the tilted spring sheet 1003 often causes a problem of plugging or unplugging the network plug in such a narrow space.